The present invention relates to a connector element and socket for connection to a coaxial cable.
Coaxial cables have inner and outer conductors separated by a dielectric spacer. The outer conductor is frequently constructed as a thin-walled tube, such as an aluminum tube. Such a conductor is strong but a thin wall may pose specific problems for termination. If a fitting, connector socket, plug or the like is to be connected to the end of such a cable the problem arises of fastening the connector element sufficiently secure to the cable. Particularly, in the case of thin-walled aluminum tubes as outer conductors, the problem arises that radially effective clamping pressure exerted by the connector element produces cold flow of the conductor material tending to loosen the fit of the connector element on the cable. Changes in ambient temperature further that process.